The death of Wesker Junior
by DisclosedBarrel
Summary: Shortly after recovering from a nasty infection from Umbrella's Nemesis T-type, Jill Valentine strides on to leave the Clock Tower. Is leaving one of her closest friends truly an option? Zachary Wesker thinks otherwise. Jill has to leave her dear ex-captain behind, and it's not that easy. Their conflicted feelings for each other just makes it harder to let go.
"Zaac!" Jill cried, rushing to Zaac's battered body, laying him out on the cold quartz floor.

To Jill's fear, Zaac's wounds were worse than she initially thought. His body was limp and motionless with a pained posture equal to a hundred beatings. Blood leaked from his ears, his nose, and his mouth; with eyes and mouth wide open with such fright it was the stuff of nightmares.

The sight of her ex-captain was demoralising. This was the man that helped her survive that grizzly mansion months ago, and the very one that employed her into STARS Alpha Team, hell she was even interviewed by him.

"Zaac? Zaac?" she cried fearfully, with her deflating voice turning to desperate pleas, "Zaac? Please…"

With tears running down her cheeks, Jill was distraught by the visible damage Zaac has taken in the short time he and Carlos went away. To make a trip to that nearby hospital. Last she saw him, he was only limping with suckling minor wounds, now he's battered out on the floor like a dirty rug.

Jill closed her eyes and started to cry; she faced the facts, Zaac was far too gone to come back miraculously. There was time for her to check Zaac's pulses, that's when her fear peaked back to a glimmer of hope; a pulse was found in his neck. Zaac still had a fighting chance.

Putting her CPR skills to the use for the first time in her career, Jill was hesitant to start mouth-to-mouth on Zaac, but the thought of losing him was something she didn't want to experience again. Every press, every push Jill forced upon his chest, she pleaded and begged for his recovery because time was running thin.

It was minutes until Zaac abruptly choked and sputtered blood in Jill's face. She didn't mind the blood, was only faint droplets. Zaac was still alive, and that's all that mattered at this point, after everything she did to save him, the fruit of success has been achieved. "Zaac… You're alive!" She smiled, flourishing her hair over her ears, and drying the tears from the eyes. "So glad you're still alive."

"Jill? Jill…" he sputtered and coughed. "Where are we?"

"Still at the Saint Michael's Clock Tower."

"You're looking… well," he breathed. "Did Carlos come through for you?"

"Yes. I'm feeling much better now, thanks to you two."

"Don't mention it, Jill, it's my job," he choked. "I wish I was still unconscious, though. Can't feel my legs… chest… collapsed."

"Come on, Zaac." She helped him off his back; Zaac winced in pain the entire time, it hit him instantly.

Zaac fell into an agonising struggle; he could barely open his eyes. He growled and moaned. "Jill stoppit! You're hurting me!" he cried.

Jill let Zaac back down on his back, slowly, and was white with the sudden guilt of physically hurting him. "I-I'm sorry… I don't want to hurt you but..."

"But?"

"We got to move. It's only a matter of time until _that_ monster comes back to finish us off."

"Then let me go… there's no way I'm walking out of this one…" he said weakly, with slowly closing eyes. "Not this time... I'm finally broken. I wasn't strong enough... I gave that Pursuer everything I had and... And it wasn't enough... I haven't lost like this before..."

"I'm not leaving you behind, Zaac," she claimed heartily, pulling Zaac up on his back, with him in tears. His cries and howls started back up to his irritation. Strained to living hell. "I know it hurts, but you got to get up. You cannot give up… We came too far to give up now."

With his fresh wounds gaping with blood, gritty tears running thick down his cheeks, Zaac mustered through the tearing pain in his torso and sat up. "Fuck!" he howled. "That fuckin' hurt!"

"Come one, Zaac, one step at a time," she cheered. Zaac wiggled his shoulders without any pain. "See? You can do it." She was still pulling Zaac up by his collars, more so than before to get him back on his feet. With all of her force, the force of a distressed young woman. "You're halfway there. Come on."

"Jill I can't..." he sighed, glanced away into open space in the air.

"Can't what?"

"Walk. Jill, I can't walk."

"That never stopped you back at the R.P.D."

"It's different now, back then I could still limp. There's no feeling in my legs; can't move them. I can't ask you to drag me around anymore because I..."

"What are you saying?" she said with an uncertain, piercing stare.

"I don't want to slow you down. Please, let me go and get out of here."

"Zaac..."

"Don't 'Zaac' me Jill. I did everything I can to be here with you, and as much as I love spending time with you, I can't this time."

"No! I need you to meet me halfway. Come on… On your feet soldier!" she ordered, pulling and forcing Zaac on his feet sharply with all her strength.

The moment Jill pushed him to his feet, Zaac could only curse and verbally shout out the shattering pain in his muscles and broken bones. They twisted and turned inside his body, bulging against his flesh. He was able to stay up on his own feet for some time but only until Jill decided to rest him against her shoulder to lean on. They began to walk. To _walk_ away.

The two knew better than the other; the monster will indeed come back for them like he always does. This tyrant was too durable. Jill figured Zaac deserved better than to be left behind… she owed him more than that. Leaving the Pursuer to rot in the room, Jill and Zaac left through the double doors together in arms.

In the clock tower store room where some maiden statues were held, there wasn't anything much there. The body of a U.B.C.S. member and a young woman were slouched in a corner by the door they came through. A gold, bronze, and a blue maiden statue were present. Past, present and future. Jill felt Zaac's movements were slowing down to nothing; she was carrying dead weight up to this point.

With a quick glance at his pouring wounds, she hurriedly tried to bring him back up to speed, but to no avail, he was still conscious though the bodily damage was too great to handle. It was amazing he was standing. He was slowing to a halt.

Zaac mumbled and tugged Jill's shoulder, he was feeble and could barely open his eyes. With one of his golden eyes open, he spoke lightly, "Jill… I… I can't go on… Let me down… please..."

"Zaac..."

"Jill, please."

"I… Okay."

Jill set Zaac down on the shiny floor, slowly on his back. He was calm and breathed slowly. Jill placed him comfortably on the cold, polished, ceramic tiles and examined his wounds. They were fresh and bloody, she felt around the bullet wounds in the shoulders and bludgeoning damage all across his torso. It was either broken bones she felt or fresh gore damage.

His beautiful auburn hair was a bloody mess. _Full, thick and soft._ His rich, muscular torso suffered some bullet wounds. _To dribble over something so shredded was all too easy._ And even his clothing wasn't spared; his black vest was riddled with cuts and holes. _Oh, well. At least he had his looks and his smarts…_

Some basic first-aid with slight sterilising and bandaging Zaac was perking up and looked less tired. Though peaceful it may be, he was better. "Thanks… Jill," he mumbled. "I just need a lie-down." She took her white wool cardigan from her waist and slid it under his head as a makeshift pillow. He appreciated it.

"Zaac, come on, we can't stop now. We need to put as much distance between us and the Pursuer."

"Then go on without me… I'm done."

"You just need to rest for a minute," she stuttered. "For fuck's sake, Zaac, this isn't you. You are the strongest, fearless, most loyal captain I ever had; if there ever was one… You cannot die here."

An emotional tear ran down Zaac's cheek from Jill's flattery. He always worked so hard and hardly got any form of gratitude for it, it just wasn't rewarding enough. This time he was touched. He did a good job and was finally appreciated for it. "I-I didn't know I meant that much to you. I was only your captain for a few days..."

"You were still the best I ever had. Is there anything I can say or do to keep you going? I-I can patch you up, and bring you with me still..."

Zaac's only response to Jill's generosity was to shake his head; he saved his breath for something he was pondering in his thoughts for some time. She liked him more than she let on, and so did he, the affection was forbidden. Seeing that his time was limited, now was the time to let the true feelings he had for her out. "Jill… I'm dying; I'm actually going to die… Plain and simple."

"Are you..."

"Afraid?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah… Are you?"

"I was before I joined the R.P.D., back then I was just a naive kid. Though now I'm not afraid. At least I'll be with my parents again… and our comrades."

"I cannot believe this. Of all the people to lose it's you… I-I don't know what to do without you."

"You'll find a way, Jill; you always do. Why else did the R.P.D. hire you?"

"Well, it wasn't for my good looks, as you would say."

Zac chuckled lightly, before coughing blood and spoiling the moment. "You got that from me."

"Any words of wisdom to go on, Captain? I always appreciated your input."

"Sounds like you appreciate _other things_ than my input, Jill."

"I-I, uhm," she stuttered. "I'm sorry, Zaac, you're one of the closest friends I ever had and… I just can't deal with the loss."

"No different than Joseph – God rest his soul or even Chris' absence."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I only ask that you leave me and get out of the city," he moaned, "while you still can."

"This is the hardest thing you're asking me to do, Zaac."

"It's the hardest order I had to give, especially to you," he admitted, lifting himself up using Jill's shoulder and resting his hand on her cheek. "I only ask for one favour, Jill. Can you do one more thing for me…? Please?"

Jill held Zaac's hand. "Anything for you Zaac."

Zaac had an itching, pained expression stretching across his face, it ran white with grief. He unholstered his unique Colt from the inside of his black STARS vest and placed it in Jill's hand. It was made of flawless nickel with a golden W on the rubber moulded grip; pride and joy of the Wesker family. Passed down from his grandfather.

Zaac held Jill closely. "When you get out of the city… I want you to pass down my family Colt to Claire…" He inched closer to Jill's ear. "And tell her I… I love her," his voice deeply saddened, "and I'm sorry for failing our city..."

Jill shook her head. "You failed NO ONE, Zaac. You hear me?"

"Don't sugar-coat the facts, Jill… I wasn't nearly as good as I thought I was. What was I possibly thinking when I took control of the R.P.D.?" He brushed his hair back with his free hand.

"You did what you had to do. The people needed us, and you took leadership."

"I was in over my head. The fact is... I'm still learning, I'm too young and just..." He sighed, "No..." "I can't think about it any more. They're history now, and that's that; wasn't ready for the burden or the responsibility, and that's the bitter truth of it all." He sputtered and coughed in his hand. Blood seeped from between his fingers. "Just please… when you get out of Raccoon pass down my family heirloom to my one true love and let her know that… I love her."

"Anything for you."

"Thank you, Jill, it's all I could ever ask for… in such dire times."

"Any regrets?" She was still holding Zaac's hands firmly; his blood ran through their fingertips.

Zaac saddened even more and muttered to himself; it was mostly vulgar cursing. "Not doing more to prevent this madness… I didn't focus enough."

"Your thoughts?"

"You've always had stalwart determination, Jill, if anyone can survive this nightmare it's you…"

"I couldn't have done it without you." She smiled and brushed her hair over her right ear. "It's men like you I owe it to."

Zaac shook his head in disbelief at the very thought he had over her as a person. She was the perfect woman, and the only hope he had to live on longer than his body. Through her memories alone, he would be forever. "I was only your support, Jill. This is your story – not mine. I was just warming the seat for you," he said lightly, coughing heavily and continuously.

"Guess I'll be going now," she uttered with reluctance. "On my own."

"You're never alone, Jill."

"I wish we had more time together Zaac… Like those days in Paris. You, me, Chris and Claire..."

Zaac chuckled lightly. "Some of the best days of my life..."

"Top of the Eiffel Tower," she sighed. "It's just what we needed. To get away from it all."

"To get away from it, I'd rather go to Amsterdam...

"There are other places out there, Zaac..."

"Doesn't matter now. Still gonna die, but before I do, I might know what my regret is..." Jill leant closer to hear his voice a bit better; only it wasn't what she expected. "On the topic of Paris… I should've got the whiskey over the wine..."

"They didn't have any up there… Plus Claire liked it..."

"I took it for her. It was all for her."

"The moment was right… and now that we're talking about it… I hated that wine."

Zaac smiled. "I'm glad I'm not the only one. I'm a connoisseur of alcohol… but not wines."

"Zaac, do me a favour and don't ever change."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "I feel so relaxed," he sighed. "I can go anytime, and I could care less. Last regrets could've been better, but I just don't have any..."

"What about Wesker..."

Zaac closed his eyes and sighed before opening them. "I'll be joining him shortly…"

"I'm sure you will. If you hadn't noticed... I said all this because I... I really like you, and I'll never forget the impact you left on me, Zaac. "

"You are a fine independent woman, colleague and… and one of my closest friends," he humbly admitted. "If anyone was going to soldier on through this madness I'm glad it's you, unfortunate it may be… I wish I were the one to stand by you to the end, like a good captain... and friend. It's been an honour, serving with you… in the time I had."

Suddenly, a loud thundering roar rumbled through the walls, shaking and disturbing the room's décor. It was no surprise; it was the Pursuer again. "You always fared better against that monster than I; it was too much for me to handle so please be careful, Jill. I just pray I softened him up enough."

"Don't worry; I will. I won't give it the satisfaction, Zaac."

"Never seen anything like it before. This shouldn't be happening… shouldn't end like this… I got so much more to give, but it's my time, though." His tone went spiritually and egotistic, "I lay to rest, my battered body, to with the thoughts of my loved ones, to be judged for my sins, to be one with Tranquillity." Zaac inched his back onto the floor.

Tears still ran down Jill's cheek, the emotions and thoughts of losing Zaac were too much for her heart to bear. "Zaac..." she whispered.

Jill was feeling the heat from the secret attraction she held for Zaac. She and he knew they held a secret fondness for one another, but their love was forbidden. Though they were honour bound to their Redfield lovers, their attraction brought them closer as friends than ever before. The current situation just made it so. Not like this, she thought. Can't die like this.

From a sudden urge building within Jill, seeing Zaac in the state he was in, the pain he expressed reaching to Jill's aching heart… it cried for him in an outburst of dread and regret. Jill inched closer and closer to Zaac until finally she closed her eyes and placed her lips on his own. The immediate sweetness blacked out Zaac's eyes as his heart fell into ecstasy, must be the thrill of dying on Death's door but Zaac knew it was the thrill of the bitter-sweet ending he longed for… the one he wasn't expecting. The one he wanted.

Zaac felt some life slither back into his soul. Like a breath of fresh air. He leant forward at Jill and mustered enough strength to hold her close to him. Jill rolled on top of him and still engorging herself with the sudden rush she was still longing for. The lust. The heat. She didn't want it to stop. I couldn't stop. They clawed at each other's hair, pressing their chest against each other. After a sudden recollection, Jill blushed and broke away for a second to catch her breaths.

"Zaac… I-I'm… That wasn't me..." she panted. "I mean it was but..."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair," he responded. "Very dishonest… At least it didn't lead to you know what."

"This never happened," she said, drying up her tears.

"Who are we kidding anyway? You belong to Chris as much as I belong to Claire, we cannot let our emotions do this to us," he grumbled. "Even under these circumstances. Are you gonna get off me now?"

"Is that your flashlight pressing up against my-"

"Jill off!" he barked, interrupting her.

Jill rolled off Zaac and set him aside like before, only closer. "I'm sorry for this... The look of your eyes… your heart… they cried for me. I'd be lying if mine weren't doing the same."

"I can see that coming a mile away..."

"Then why didn't you stop?"

"The rush and the thrill kept me from holding back. No matter how big I talk, I guess deep down... I'm afraid to go."

"We both know our hearts belong to the Chris and Claire. It was just a temporary glitch."

Zaac and Jill had a heart-filled laugh, his being lower in tone to hers, it was the best feeling he had all day even in spite of him still hurting. Been weeks since a good laugh. That was no way for a young man to live. He lifted himself up on her shoulder again. "Listen… Your last objective I can give you now as your… ex-captain is this: Let me go and get out of the city while you still can..."Jill could only nod to his order before he let go of her and held his chest with great pain. His chest caved in suddenly.

"Zaac!" she cried.

"I can see my life… flashing before my eyes," he strained through his bloody clenched teeth. "I see," he choked. "I can't believe it! Mother!? Wesker… Father…? Y-You look so happy together… Is that whiskey for me?"

At this point, Jill knew Zaac was either delusional or seeping out of reality and into a peaceful one of bliss. She didn't care; she was happy he was finding peace; he deserved some after the shit they been through. One moment of happiness was all he needed. "Go towards the light Zaac," she whispered, "you earned it."

"Yes, Mother. I'm finally coming home, but where are Scott and Alex? And Claire… Where is Claire?!" He suddenly felt great agony ripping into his head and chest, spurting blood from his dry mouth and throat. "Claire, where are you?!" he cried with heart. "It hurts… Why… does… it… Mommy?" In an instant, after Zaac's tone of voice ran dry and cold, it fell into sorrow.

Then there was sudden burst, his chest expanded and blood sputtered from his nose and ears. His heart ruptured. It was like a loud _pop._ "It's so dark," he sobbed. "I can't see anything... I don't want to..." he whimpered before he fell limp on the cold floor, letting go of Jill and into his pooling blood under him. Laid fully on his back he was completely still.

Jill was hurt and fell into denial shortly after letting him go, shaking Zaac's lifeless body frantically, crying out his name. She was glad he was finally t peace but it was too soon, he was so too young to die the way he did. The sadness was cut short with another thundering roar close by, shaking the walls. The Pursuer was getting near.

"Sstaarrss!" the Pursuer roared from two or three rooms behind Jill.

The only thing that ran through Jill's mind at that point was: RUN. Though she couldn't leave Zaac the way he was; that's not her style anymore. In the limited time she had, Jill could only spare enough to straighten Zaac's body, place his hands together on his lap and closing his eyes. He looked perfectly peaceful that way, so peaceful she just couldn't resist.

Jill ruffled through Zaac's pockets for any scraps of .45 ACP, to feed his Colt in case she needed to use it. That being said and done, Jill placed her lips on his one last time and kissed him, sensually and thinking of the good times they had in the days before the mansion incident and the town's infection. Like those in Paris or the days at the park. What a day that was. Lounging in Pitville Park with half their body weight in alcohol. Then they went for a skinny dip. Those days are at an end. Her friends were scattered, and her hope was little.

"Officer down..." She stood up to take a salute to here dear old ex-captain, one she actually cared for beyond the call of duty. "Goodbye Zaac," she sighed. Jill turned away, leaving the storeroom and its horrors and moved on.


End file.
